


A Pack of Brats

by echowolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echowolves/pseuds/echowolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times someone of the pack tried to push Stiles and Derek together and the one time they didn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pack of Brats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brisingrdraumar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brisingrdraumar/gifts).



1.

When he later thought back on it, Derek realized it had all started with Boyd. If Derek, Stiles, and Boyd happened to be in a room together, Boyd would quickly, but quietly, leave the room. It really wasn’t Derek’s fault that he didn’t notice anything odd in the beginning because, well, Boyd being in a room is not much different from Boyd not being in a room. The boy was too damn quiet for his own good. When this was paired with Stiles’ normal exuberant flailing self, one could hardly blame him for not noticing that Boyd was constantly leaving Derek and Stiles on their own.

2.

Isaac turned out to be just as subtle in his approach as Boyd. He had made every excuse possible to invite Stiles over to the abandoned train station. He was so persistent that Stiles had been over every day for a week. So far he’s: settled the debate between Boyd and Erica on whether Chuck Norris or Jet Li would win in a fight, “fixed” (read: plugged in and charged the battery of) Isaac’s laptop, showed Isaac how to work his phone’s GPS (for when he lost it), and explained why they couldn’t have wifi… again (they live in a train station of course they can't have wifi!).  It was around the time when Derek listened to Isaac on his phone pleading with Stiles to come and teach him to change his cell’s background and ringtone that Derek started to get suspicious. Over the months, Stiles has started coming over more than he wasn’t. After school Stiles would come to the train station for hours before making his way home: sometimes to hang out with the pack and mess around or at times just to sit around and do his homework. He would come over on weekends and spend the day lazing around with the pack. One day Derek found himself at the train station alone with Stiles; reading a book while Stiles worked on his homework and it felt … normal. Peaceful.

3.

To be fair to Isaac, Scott was the real tipping point. It wasn’t that he wasn’t trying to be subtle, it’s just that he was terrible at it. As the pack became more comfortable with each other, it wasn’t odd for Derek to find the teens horsing around. Scott and Isaac would often wrestle for the last slice of pizza –while Stiles would  inevitably sneak around them and eat it while watching them duke it out— and Boyd and Isaac liked to wrestle when they couldn’t come to an agreement over which movie to watch for the evening. It was playing and it solved conflicts easily; Derek thought it was idiotic but at least it was entertaining.

The pack was always careful whenever their playing involved Stiles, and with Scott and Stiles being _best friends forever_ it was unrealistic to expect that Stiles be kept out of the playing. Scott (the special bright crayon that he was) thought it was hilarious to show off his strength, and would often pick Stiles up; usually he would run around with him in his arms, or drop him onto the couch.  Which is exactly what Derek expected to happen when Scott lifted Stiles into his arms after yet another of their arguments. This time, however, even Derek had to admit Stiles had a valid point when he accused Scott of cheating when he decided to listen to his heart to see if he was bluffing during their game of poker. Instead, Derek found himself with a lap full of Stiles, (who scrambled off Derek with a high-pitched "Eeeee").

The first time it happened, Derek laughed along with the rest of the pack. The third time he rolled his eyes. The fifth time he huffed in frustration. When it happened the eighth time he made Scott leave for the day with a growl and bared teeth and flashing red eyes. Stiles' face flushed red, and he followed him out while mouthing an apology to Derek as he closed the door.

4.

With Erica, it seemed that she had decided that, since Scott had let the cat out of the bag, there was no need for her to even attempt subtlety. Which is how Derek found himself listening to her singing “Derek and Stiles sitting in a tree” for the fourth time that day. Stiles was getting redder and redder with each rendition, his heart speeding up with the embarrassment until Derek was actually worried it would hurt him. Scott laughed and joined in with her singing; neither of them noticing that Stiles was sinking deeper and deeper into the couch the train station had acquired at some point.

“Will you shut the hell up,” Derek growled at his increasingly annoying betas.

The brats ignored him and instead raised their voices to drown out Derek’s lingering growl. Derek looked back over at Stiles who was becoming more and more upset.

“Shut the hell up or I will shut you up!” Derek said, taking a menacing step toward the teens who were now dancing around the room as they sang. Derek watched as Stiles became more and more distressed before he stalked over to where the two teenagers were howling with laughter, still trying valiantly to sing through their guffaws, and, snagging Scott’s car keys and Erica’s precious iPod he walked over the door.

“You want to act like dogs? Yapping like a couple of prissy, ankle biting rats? You can be trained like it. Starting now,” With that he threw both items out the window into the nearby copse of trees, flinging them as hard as he could…which, for an Alpha, turns out to be pretty far.

While the teens stood there, stunned with their mouths open, he pointed out the door, “Fetch.”

Seeing the look on Derek’s face, Scott and Erica knew not to push their alpha any further, and left quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Derek, said sitting next to the now quiet Stiles.

“Scott promised he wouldn’t say anything to you,” Stiles said quietly, his eyes on the cart as his blush persisted, though not nearly as severe as before with the brats were gone. “I’m sorry,” he added daring a quick glance at Derek.

“There is really nothing for you to be sorry about,” Derek said, he paused before adding, “and it wasn’t really just Scott. I’ve been noticing the pack trying to push us together for a while now. They seem to think we make a pretty good pair.”

Stiles turned a questioning look at Derek, his curiosity distracting form his earlier embarrassment.

“I asked them about it, and they say that I’m happier when you are around,” Derek said a blush now beginning to climb up his own cheeks. He eyed the wall before him, not quite able to make himself meet Stiles confused gaze.

“Oh!” Stiles said with a look of surprised wonder on his face his heart rate picking up again.

+1

Derek turned to Stiles, seeing the awed look on his face and made a decision. He yanked Stiles onto his lap, mouthing at the soft flesh where his neck met his shoulder. Stiles moaned above him sweetly as Derek sank his teeth into skin. Derek kissed up the side of Stiles neck to his face before kissing him slowly, licking leisurely into his mouth. Derek nibbled at his lips, making them swell just a bit before sucking Stiles bottom lip into his mouth to worry at it.

Stiles’ panting breath was interrupted by hitches as Derek slowly slid his hands up Stiles’ sides, lifting his shirt as he went. Stiles moved to bite at his shoulder, stifling a moan as Derek lifted his hips to grind into him, his hand squeezing Stiles’ ass to pull him down.

Isaac’s “Oh, thank god!” broke the haze Derek and Stiles were in, causing them to jump apart. Stiles begrudgingly looked over his shoulder, his hands on Derek’s chest for balance, to find the entire pack standing behind him. Derek would have been angry but he was distracted as a blush started to work its way down Stiles face to his chest.

“Oh, my god, kill me,” Stiles said as he hid his face in Derek’s shoulder.

“Thank god?” Derek asked gruffly, his slowly raising an eyebrow as he moved to wrap his arms around Stiles and bring him closer to himself to hide his uncovered torso from wandering eyes (damn Erica and her impudence).

“We were getting pretty desperate,” Scott, answered with a shrug.

“Yeah I’m so glad we don’t have to go through with Lydia’s plan now,” Isaac added with a relieved smile.

“Lydia’s plan?” Derek repeated –still too shocked to do anything else, his voice growing more and more annoyed as the pack continued to stand and stare at them.

“Yeah, she wanted to lock you guys in a train car until you made out. We went out and bought chains and locks and everything,” Scott said proudly holding up the chain in his hand to show Derek.

“We were going to buy non-perishable food. You know…in case it took you guys a while,” Isaac added his eyes flicking this way and that, unwilling to look Derek in the eye. Derek noted that he was the only one of the group who had the grace to look ashamed.

“Erica, if you don’t avert your eyes, you’ll lose them.” Derek growled as Erica had graduated from curiosity to outright checking Stiles out.

“Hey guys? Not that I don’t love you, but could you please get the hell out?” Stiles asked from his hiding space at Derek’s neck.

“But some of us live here!” Isaac protested.

“Some of you are about to get an eyeful,” Derek said diverting his attention back to Stiles’ neck, licking at the flesh – despite Stiles trying to push his head away— and hoped that none of the brats would call his bluff. It was worth it to hear Stiles giggle at the sound of the teens scrambling to hurry out of the room. Erika left with obvious reluctance, casting longing looks over her shoulder. Derek growled into the skin of Stiles’ neck causing Erika to pick up the pace as she left and Stiles moaned, a blush lighting his face at how loud he was.

Both of the seated men could still hear them complaining as they made their way out of the building. Stiles forced back a snort as he heard Scott’s voice saying, “It’s like watching your parents make out. I may never get a boner again.”

 “Allison eating an ice cream cone,” said Boyd with a hint of a smile in his voice.

“Allison washing a car,” they heard Isaac added gleefully.

“Guys. Really? Allison’s _boobs_ ,” that one was, of course, Erica, her voice laced with the same exasperation any woman has when speaking to particularly dull males.

“Oh, hey! There he is! I thought I wasn’t gonna see you again, Mini Me!”

“…Mini Me???” came from all three of the others.

“Well, not like…literally mini…” Scott said

The Brat Pack laughed and their voices finally faded, leaving the two men in the train station blessedly alone again.

Stiles turned to Derek, “No man, I’ve seen him in the locker room. It’s totally mini.”

Derek let out a fully belly laugh, the first Stiles has ever heard from him, and Stiles grinned, twining his arms around the older man’s neck, snuggling closer and kissing affectionately at Derek’s lips.

“So…you, uh…wanna explain why the pack thinks you’re happier when I’m around?” Stiles asks, his happy and silly grin was infectious and Derek couldn’t help but smile up at him.

“You are never going to let that go are you?” Derek said with a small shake of his head.

“Nope! Because I totally give you the warm fuzzies!”

Derek deadpanned, “I _am_ warm and fuzzy.”

“Mmmm, so you are,” Stiles leaned down for another kiss and nuzzled Derek’s cheek with his own “…Is there any way we could put them up for adoption?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to brisingrdraumar for betaing for me and generally just putting up with how much of a brat I am. Also, nearly single handedly writing the end of this for me.


End file.
